


Wet Dream

by orphan_account



Series: Naegi Makoto prevents the apocalypse by dating an emotionally stunted science experiment [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Frottage, I suppose it's technically noncon but Kamukura doesn't really understand consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kamukura awakens during the night and experiences something new.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Naegi Makoto prevents the apocalypse by dating an emotionally stunted science experiment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602232
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The note I wrote down about this idea was: "Kamukura gets a hard-on and rubs it off on Naegi while he's asleep". So if somnophilia squicks you out, this is your warning.
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as (Re)Learning, at some unspecified point but not really needed to read this fic.

Kamukura awakens during the night, mind clicking back on with sharp clarity. His sleep never deepens to the point where he becomes bleary eyed and unaware of his surroundings, instincts too honed by the Ultimate Soldier talent within him to completely feel at ease.

Something feels… off.

He blinks, lashes catching on his hair that’s fanned itself out across the bed, and he rubs his cheek idly against the slowly rising and falling chest under him. He’d been dreaming about the boy sleeping peacefully under him, a blur of movement and skin he cannot accurately recall now, but something hot sinks into his stomach when he thinks of it, and he realizes then what’s disturbing his rest.

There’s a pressure between his legs, something he’s never experienced before.

It feels hot and hard, straining against the zipper of his dress pants uncomfortably, and his stomach tenses involuntarily when he moves and it rubs against Naegi’s slim thigh between his. The sensation feels… strange, like there’s a hand squeezing his guts and twisting, but he feels compelled to do it again.

He rocks his hips forwards, softly and carefully, and he feels the heat intensify. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced, nothing but dim, half-remembered memories of Hinata fumbling in the dark with himself to illuminate him.

The dream he’d been having clarifies slightly - fingers dragging on skin and the mouth he’s become so comfortable with, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses under his collar, down his body.

A shiver races down his spine at the images floating through his mind, and he feels a throb in the erection between his legs, the blood rushing downwards until it begins to ache. He moves slightly, still laid flat out against Naegi to listen to his slow heartbeat, and the shiver crawls over him again.

Naegi is still solidly asleep, breathing steady and clearly in a deep sleep. His eyes aren’t flickering in REM, and he knows that there is next to a 0% chance that Naegi could be able to act well enough to hide if he were awake.

He opens his mouth to wake the sleeping boy, then stops. It would be rude of him to awaken Naegi - they had even spent the evening studying for an exam that he’d have the next morning.

He can handle this on his own. Perhaps tomorrow he can investigate these feelings more, turning to Naegi for something  _ surely _ he’d have more experience with. The thought of Naegi grinding back against him, all warm and eager as he is when they kiss, drives a spike of urgency through him, cock twitching hard against the inside of his pants, a drop of hot liquid dripping down the length and smearing against his boxers.

He shivers at the heated dampness spreading inside, the mixing sensations spreading over him. His mind feels caught in a storm of dead quiet and static noise, driving his thoughts out until he’s left alone in the dark, quiet room with an urgent  _ need _ pulling like a barbed hook. His hips rock harder, picking up pace slightly. He  _ needs. _

Small moans and whines drip out of his mouth without permission, the world going hazy, the lightning heat sizzling all over him -

Then Naegi shifts slightly, a slight crease in his brow and Kamukura jolts back into control for a moment, wondering just exactly when he’d started mindlessly humping like a dog in heat.

Kamukura sucks in a steadying breath and breathes out a shaky moan that he can’t quite stop. He doesn’t want to stop his rubbing, can feel  _ something _ about to break inside of him, but he does not want to disturb Naegi’s sleep - on a school night, no less. His mind races to find a solution, raising his chest and looking down at where his hips are spread open over Naegi’s thigh, his clothed erection settled firmly against the other boy’s boxers.

His brain still feels stuffed full of fuzz and static, and it comes to an abrupt conclusion.

The catch of cloth on cloth must be disturbing Naegi. His own talent of remaining undetectable even when in close proximity to another person cannot hide the abrasive sensation.

His brain comes to the next semi-reasonable conclusion: rut against him, skin on skin.

He plants his hands on either side of Naegi’s chest and braces himself, pulling himself upwards, the blankets over his back draping down and trapping their warmth.

It’s nearly impossible for him to separate their hips, the lack of contact and heat almost painful. He drops a hand and palms against himself, heel of his palm rubbing against the tip through cloth, and he makes another sound of pleasure against his will. His fingers feel numb and clumsy when he undoes his belt with one hand, opening up his pants and pulling them down just enough to let his cock out.

It’s thicker and longer than its resting state he notes with idle curiosity, the head of it red and wet, a drop of clear liquid beading at the top of it as he watches. The drop thickens and drips sluggishly down, landing on Naegi’s boxers and darkening the fabric.

His throat clicks when he swallows, mouth suddenly dry when the next part of his plan reveals itself to his muddied mind. His fingers skim the soft skin of Naegi’s stomach, shirt ridden slightly up from Kamukura’s earlier motions. He’s never seen him there before. He can make assumptions, naturally, can see the shape of him through the cloth and envision it - but to actually see it is another thing entirely.

His palm flattens against Naegi’s stomach, cool against him, and drags downwards slightly until his hand catches on the band of the star-patterned boxers.

He stops and checks Naegi’s face again, reaffirming he is still within the deep sleep part of his sleeping cycle. Then he slowly eases the shorts down, urging the clothing past the curled, rough hair and the deep V shape of his hips until it finally pushes down far enough to see Naegi’s soft dick in the crux of his legs.

Kamukura breathes sharply through his nose, a wash of heat prickling his skin, driving up into his cheeks until he feels more warm than ever before, like a fire is crackling right under the top layer of skin and burning him inside.

Something about the image in front of his eyes deeply excites him, the sleeping boy nestled in the sheets and shrouded on either side by Kamukura’s hair, shirt ridden up over his stomach and boxers pushed down exposing his most tender, private spot.

He stops pushing the boxers down and ghosts a fingertip over the hooded pink head, over the soft skin of it. He brands the sight of it into his mind, selfishly hoarding every last inch of the smaller boy that only  _ he _ can see, that no one else is allowed to touch. The desire to see Naegi in the same state as him, to wake him and touch him, rises up again until it fills every crack and crevice in his mind.

His dick twitches as he imagines Naegi, as hard and wet as him, and a strand of liquid drools out of his tip, landing on Naegi’s bare thigh. His composure cracks, teeth clamping down on the inside of his cheek to keep the sudden, desperate sound he’d made quiet.

Why does his control feel so frayed? The intense feelings, the heat, the  _ urgency,  _ it’s all driving him to an edge he can’t feel the bottom of.

On shaky arms, he lowers his hips back down, a small moan sliding out of him when his dick slots into the V of Naegi’s hip, his skin soft and warm against Kamukura’s erection. He can feel his blood pounding in his body, muscles straining with the effort of not bucking against him like an animal.

He moves back and forth in controlled movements, smearing his pre-come against the soft skin, every brush against Naegi drawing a small, choked off noise out of him. He can’t be loud - can’t be rough - or else he’ll wake him.

It is an extremely pleasurable,  _ torturous _ experience.

Naegi’s breathing remains slow and steady as Kamukura’s hitches around his barely stifled moans and mewls, his already fragmented control cracking even further the more he drives himself towards that bottomless edge. He tries to roll himself fluidly against the pliant body under him, pressing harder without meaning to, thigh hitching up.

Then Naegi’s breath breaks its pattern, a sharper inhale disrupting the pattern. Kamukura can’t quite manage to stop, mind blurred with the need building at the base of his stomach and coiling around his guts. He feels a small movement against his thigh, and his mind goes completely numb when he realizes that his sleeping boyfriend’s cock is hardening against him, aroused by the repetitive motions.

His lungs feel compacted, not enough air going into them, thoughts drifting into mist before they can fully form. Naegi stays in his slumber, eyes flickering slightly behind their lids as Kamukura continues grinding against him.

Only a piece of him barely cares anymore that he could wake the other boy, his movements growing slowly jerkier and more urgent.

Naegi thickens more against him, until his dick curves upwards, hot and eager between their stomachs. His brow pinches and his lips part, breath quickening slightly. Kamukura feels like he’s burning all over, the spots where their bodies connect growing damp with pre-come and sweat.

There’s too much  _ sensation, _ all of it driving him further and further into a dizzyingly hot fog. The tension is twisting up tighter and tighter and  _ tighter - _

Naegi makes a small whimper, head tilting slightly to the side. Kamukura cannot restrain himself from leaning down and pressing a kiss to his yielding mouth, meeting his open lips and licking inside. Another new, equally addicting sensation - the taste and the warmth - his mouth sliding open slightly when Kamukura’s tongue curls inside, tracing every bit of it.

Kamukura groans into his pliant mouth as he hurtles over that edge, body tensing and a golden, overwhelming heat flowing through every vein. His dick pulses against Naegi’s hip, throbbing and twitching as he comes in long spurts over his stomach, the pearlescent white staining his skin.

His hips grind forwards without his permission, chasing the blistering euphoria scraping his insides raw. Naegi’s body curls slightly against him and with a small sound against Kamukura’s tongue, he comes in his sleep, the mess joining with Kamukura’s on his own stomach.

Slowly, the haze drifts away from his mind and Kamukura pulls slightly away, both of their cocks softening and Naegi slowly settling back into a deeper sleep.

He sucks in some air, lungs finally working again and the sweat along his back slowly cooling and a sense of satisfaction washing over him. He looks down at the mess they made together and quirks his head. He doesn’t want to get up and fetch a cloth to clean them, but it would inconvenience Naegi to leave it there.

Slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy anymore and deeply grateful his loss of control did not awaken him, he pulls up and redoes his pants before sliding backwards and lowering his mouth to Naegi’s stomach. It has a peculiar scent, and when he laves his tongue over the bare skin to clean the mess, it proves itself to have a peculiar taste as well.

He licks up their shared streaks of come, until the skin is wet and clean, and the taste and smell has been catalogued in his mind. Not particularly pleasant, but proof of something that is  _ his. _

He pulls back up the star patterned boxers when he’s satisfied, and straightens out his shirt, covering back up the skin they’d marked together. Naegi’s expression is peaceful and relaxed when Kamukura returns to his spot, laying on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

There were so many new things to experience tonight. Tomorrow, when Naegi is awake, he will delight in experiencing them all over again, in a new way.

Kamukura slips back into a light slumber feeling utterly satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I lewded the hope boys. Naegi wakes up the next morning feeling really refreshed with some embarrassing 'dreams' that he feels too shy to tell Kamukura about.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked.


End file.
